


The Goodbye Kiss

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Romance, goodbye is a chance to start again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I “stole” this prompt from the hashtag of a Star Wars gifset, but it just tickled my fancy: "#we’re in love and we’re REALLY ANNOYED ABOUT IT"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goodbye Kiss

**Emma:** Where’re you going?

**Regina:** I have things to do.

_Emma’s face falls._

**Regina:** What, princess? Afraid I was going to leave without a goodbye kiss so gallant to your hand?

**Emma:** Regina, we don’t have to part like this.

**Regina:** You’re the one taking up with the pirate.

**Emma:** And you’ve got an outlaw.

**Regina:** Not anymore thanks to you.

**Emma:**

**Regina:** Go back inside, princess.

**Emma:** No.

**Regina:** Why the hell not?

**Emma:** ( _stepping up, holding out her hand_ ) I still want to say goodbye. And I’m sorry.

_Regina bats away the hand to Emma’s shock, but then grabs the blonde, hauls her in by the collar of her coat, and lays one on._

_Eventually Regina releases Emma, and both of them are breathing hard._

**Emma:** That felt more like “hello”

**Regina:** (uncertainly) Hey.

_Emma smiles and reaches out her hand again, palm up; this time, Regina slips her hand into the cradle made by Emma’s fingers_.


End file.
